One Shots Gallore!
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Okay here is a series of one-shots just for you! Read and find out! Crappy summary I know. Read inside and find out! OC/M and M/M....MAINLY SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: Okay I had an idea to write a series of STRAIGHT one-shots in one story of every wrestler known to man! Okay maybe not Hulk Hogan or people like that. TODAY'S and some past SUPERSTARS! So Let me know who to write about first. Anyone! I don't care who! Even....K-K-K-**_

_**Shawnmuse: *hits me on the back***_

_**Dani: Kurt! Ugh that killed me.**_

_**Kurt: You mean I'm really gonna be in a story?**_

_**Dani: Yeah....**_

_**Kurt:WOHOO! HAH! IN YOUR FACE STING! I'M IN IT AND YOU'RE NOT!!! HAH :P**_

_**Dani: Oh he's gonna be in it.**_

_**Kurtmuse: He is?**_

_**Stingmuse: I am?**_

_**Dani: Yes now shut up! Okay remember let me know which wrestler,TNA or WWE/WWF, I should write about. I NEED IDEAS! I will be writing one-shots without request. IT's just the ones I want in it. Oh and it can go both straight and slash. Does not matter to me. If it's slash give me the couple and it shall be done. If it's straight...and you want it to be with YOU in it. You have to give me your name. REMEMBER REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**_


	2. Mine forever StingJeff

_**Dani: Damn finals freakin' SUCK! Sorry folks! I told Jeffmuse to remind me to update....but he did not. I don't blame him. With all the stuff still sexy yet meanie Matt has been putting him through.**_

_**Jeffmuse:*yells from another room* What!?**_

_**Dani: Uh nothing!**_

_**Kurtmuse: She SAID that your brother was.....**_

_**Dani: JOE! KILL KURT FOR ME!!!**_

_**Joemuse: No problem. *pulls out knife***_

_**Kurtmuse: *runs away***_

_**Dani: …...uh anyway...I do not own Jeff Hardy or Sting. Oh this one is for WoJo4EVER. Enjoy!**_

_**Jeff's P.O.V.**_

"Almost finished...and..._**done**_!" I exclaimed. I looked at my newest creation. I looked at the clock. I have at least an hour to get ready before Steve gets home._ "Everything **must **go perfect tonight."_ I thought to myself as I went to get ready.

"Okay let's see here....roses? Check. Candles? Check. Everything else? Check. Okay then. Everything is ready." I said to myself. I looked at the clock. 7:57 P.M. _"Three minutes until Steve gets home." _ I thought. I started to think of the evening ahead. If everything goes accordingly.....then tonight will be a great night.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"Damn it! Where's the stupid...aha there you are!" I said triumphantly as I found the small object that I was looking for. I took a deep breathe. "Well here goes everything." I said to myself walking into the house. "Jeff?" I called. I looked around and saw a note on the table.

_Steve,_

_Come up to my art room._

_Love,_

_Jeff_

"_His art room? Why there?" _I thought. Oh well. I walked up to Jeff's art room. There was a trail of rose pedals heading towards his art room. As I finally reached the art room, I knocked on the door not knowing if he was working on an art project.

"Jeff?" I called. "Come in." he called. I opened to the door and I went wide eyed. My mouth agape. Rose pedals were all over the floor, candles lit in every corner, a small blanket on the floor with two glasses filled with red wine, and a painting canvas which was covered. There stood Jeff wearing a suit which shocked me the most since he normally does not wear one. "Jeff...." I said. I couldn't find the words I wanted to say.

He just smiled. He walked towards me and hugged me. "Welcome home and happy anniversary." he said. I hugged back. "Happy anniversary to you too babe." I said. He pulled back and asked, "Do you like it?" "I don't like it....I _**love**_ it. You didn't have to do this babe." I said.

He shook his head. "I wanted to." he replied grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the blanket. He picked up the glasses carefully and handed me one. "Happy anniversary." He said smiling. "Happy anniversary." I replied.

"So what's under there Jeff?"I asked drinking the wine down. "Oh this...well I wanted to surprise you ….here let me show you." he said taking off the cover. "Wow." I said as he took it off.__The painting

was a lake that was light purple and the sky that was midnight blue. With two red roses floating in the lake. "Jeff that's beautiful." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He just smiled and kissed me gently. I kissed back. I picked him up and took him to our room. I gently laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth willingly. I broke the kiss and went down to his neck and started to suck and bite on a certain spot that I knew would drive Jeff crazy.

He moaned loudly and arched his back slightly. I pinned his arms above his head."Let's get this off you." I said taking off his jacket. His shirt followed. I kissed his chest trying to get a reaction from the younger man above me. He whimpered and squirmed a bit. Seeing his reaction I did this over and over again.

"Steve....." he whimpered. I didn't respond. Instead I licked and sucked his nipples. "Oh God!" he gasped out. I just smirked. I licked his chest and went down until I reached his pants. I unhooked his belt and threw it somewhere in the room. Same with his pants. My eyes widened in surprise. "No underwear?" I asked looking at Jeff.

He just smiled sheepishly. His face turning red. I looked at his groin. His erection growing each second. _"Come on Steve. It's now or never..."_ I thought. "Jeff....there's something I need to ask you...." I said stopping everything I was doing. His eyes widened in shock. "What? Now?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. "Yes." I replied. He sighed and nodded. "Alright." he said.

I got up off of the bed and reached in my pocket. I then got down on one knee and asked the question that determines everything. "Jeff.....will you marry me?" I asked nervously opening the little box. His eyes widened in shock and he smiled. "YES!" he cried hugging me. I pulled back and put the small ring onto his finger. He smiled at the ring and then at me. "I meant to ask you earlier, but I forgot because I got to see you." I said sheepishly.

Tears started to run down his face. "I love you Steve." he said. "Love you too." I said. His smile widened and kissed me. "Then show me how much you love me." he whispered in my ear. I shuddered and felt like ravaging him right there. I quickly got up and removed my clothes and got on top of him.

I kissed him passionately. He moaned. I lifted his legs and put them over my shoulders. I grabbed the lube on the table next to the bed without breaking the kiss. I opened the small tube and was about to squirt some out onto my hand but Jeff spoke up. "No." he said. "Huh?" "I want you to fuck me raw. Without the lubricant." he said. I looked into his eyes and saw his lust. The look made me shudder.

"Alright." I said positioning my dick at his hole. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and said, "I love you." "I love you too." I said before thrusting inside him. "He screamed out in what was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tears ran down his face again. I kissed the tears away. I waited a few minutes to let him adjust. He nodded. I slowly started to thrust. He moaned a little bit. I started to thrust faster. His moaning grew louder. "Oh God! Harder!" he moaned loudly.

I then lost control of my body and started to ravage his body like an animal. "Oh God yes!!" he cried out. "God you're so fucking tight!" I cried. I grabbed his dick and started to stroke it. "Come on Jeff." I said wanting him to cum before I did. Which I was getting ready to do.

"Ahhh! Oh God Steve! I-I-I'm g-gonna ahhhhh!" he cried as he came all over our abdomens. "Shit!" I cried as I came inside Jeff. I fell on top of Jeff panting. After a few minutes, I pulled out of Jeff. When I did, I noticed blood on my dick. "Shit Jeff...I'm so sorry...." I said to him still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

He shook his head tiredly. "It's fine Steve. I'll be fine." he said as I laid next to him. I moved his hair from his sweaty face. "I love you Jeff." I said. "I love you too Steve." he replied. I pulled him into an embrace and said, "You're mine. Until the end of time."

_**Dani: So? Tell me what you think? REVIEW!**_

_**Jeff: Where did you get the painting idea from?**_

_**Dani: It's my painting. Remember? *points at painting***_

_**Jeff: Oh....**_

_**Dani: Next: Sting/Kevin for LCHime. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_


	3. Celebration StingKevin

_**Dani: Okay sorry it took so long LCHime....very bad writer's block...I hate it so much. Anyway I locked the muses u-**_

_**Dolphmuse: I'm FREE!**_

_**Dani: Oh no your not. *picks up Sting's bat ***_

_**Dolphmuse: Uh-oh! *runs back to closet. ***_

_**Dani: Heh heh heh. Anyway enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TNA or Sting....or Kevin.... *sad ***_

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"Well Steve ya did it. Now you can focus on getting the respect you want in this place." I said to myself. I know I should be happy but I'm not. Kevin is out with an injury and won't be back until next week. I miss him a lot.

I walked towards my car. I was stopped several times to be told congratulations on becoming the new godfather of the MEM. I thanked who ever stopped me. As I was driving to the hotel, which was only 5 minutes away, I called Kevin's cell phone.

He didn't answer. It went to his answering machine. "Hey Kevin...it's me...um just calling to say hi and I miss you....um call me back when you get this message. Love you. Bye." I hung up just I drove into the hotel parking lot.

By the time I got to the hotel I was depressed. Then a small child came up to me and asked for my autograph. I smiled and said sure. "Thanks Mr. Sting!" exclaimed the small boy who smiled revealing his missing tooth. I smiled back and said, "No problem." I said ruffling his hair. He ran off, but immediately turned back and said, "Congrats on being the new boss!" he said smiling.

"Thanks." I said. His parents called him. "Bye Mr. Sting!" he said waving running after his parents. That's when I remembered Kevin. I checked my phone. No new calls. I went back into sulking. What's the good thing about becoming something that should be great...but not be able to celebrate it with the one you truly love.

I arrived at the door of the hotel room. I walked in throwing my bag somewhere in the room. I laid in my bed motionless. I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I struggled. "Ah! Let me go!" I yelled struggling.

"Shh.."whispered the voice. "Let me go!" I continued to yell. "Babe, it's me!" whispered the voice a littler harsher. I froze when I heard the voice. "K-K-Kevin?" I whispered barely audible. "Hey baby." he said kissing my neck. I turned around and looked into his eyes. I hugged him. "Oh my God Kevin! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you...and celebrate with you...." he replied. "You did?" I asked. He nodded his head. I smiled. That's when I thought about it....wait celebrate? "Celebrate? What do you mean?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Well...celebrate as in...this." he said before pulling me into a kiss. _"Oh God I missed this....."_ I thought as I melted into his kiss. "I missed you babe...." he whispered huskily in my ear. I shuddered as I felt his breathe on my neck.

"I missed you too..." I replied back kissing him forcefully on the lips. I moved my right knee up to his groin. I blushed as I felt him getting hard. "Guess you know how much I've missed you...." he said breaking the kiss and smirked. He licked my throat and softly nibbled on my jugular.

"God...Kevin..how the hell do you do this to me!?" I groaned as I felt myself getting hard. "Because I'm "Big Sexy" I can do things to certain people. Mainly you." he said chuckling. "Shut up and fuck me!" I groaned as he rubbed my hardening dick through my jeans. He just smirked that damn "Big Sexy" smirk. _"God I hate it when he does that....."_ I thought.

He gently pushed me onto my back and got on top of me. He kissed me passionately. I moaned into the kiss. He smirked and started to unbutton my shirt. While he was doing that he went for my neck. He kissed my neck. I whimpered. He bit down hard on my neck causing me to cry out. "KEVIN!"

He looked up and smirked again and took his mouth off my neck. He looked at the mark he left me. He drew blood. "Great...now you're a vampire!" I joked. He didn't respond. He just licked the blood off my neck. I moaned. "Now that's the response I was hoping to get." he said.

He quickly removed my shirt and took my pants off. Don't ask me how he did it so fast but he did. He got up and shed his clothes as well. He got back onto the bed. He kissed each of my nipples and licked them. I whimpered again. He then sucked on one and then the other. I blushed heavily. "F-fuck the foreplay..take me _now_" I demanded.

"Alright baby....but after this..." he said. Before I protested he took my dick into his mouth. "_Shit_!" I cried out squirmed around. He held onto my hips with a strong grip. "D-dammit Kevin...." I stuttered. He chuckled sending vibrations throughout my dick. "Ahh..._shit...!_" I cried as my dick went in and out of his mouth.

He continued to deep-throat my dick. I felt the back of Kevin's throat. I felt him gag a bit. "Ahh..._oh God..._" I felt a familiar heat in my groin. "K-K-Kevin...I-I'm g-gonna....ahhh!" I cried as I came into Kevin's mouth. He swallowed it all. He took his mouth of my dick and licked up what was left on my dick.

He came back up to where I could kiss him. I tasted myself on him when I kissed him. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. Which got me hard again. "Dammit Kevin....take me already!" I demanded. He looked at me with dilated eyes.

He immediately lifted my legs over his shoulders and grabbed the lube. He applied them to his fingers. He inserted one finger. I arched my back whimpering. "Damn you're tight...it's been _too_ long since I made love to you." he commented groaning at the tightness around his finger. He inserted another digit into me. I groaned and bit my lip.

He moved his fingers thrusting them. I felt a jolt of pleasure go throughout my body. "_Fuck_!" I cried as he hit my prostate. He then inserted a third finger stretching me further. I bit my lip harder and caused it to bleed. He quickly pulled his fingers out and thrusted inside me. I screamed out in pain.

He groaned. "Oh God babe...you're so fucking tight!" he said breathing heavily. My face flushed heavily. I squirmed around adjusting to his size. "Steve...?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. "Do me...._now_!" I whispered huskily face still flushed. He nodded and started the thrust.

I moaned at the pleasure taking over. "You like that babe?" he asked in my ear. "Oh God..._yes_!" I cried. He smirked. "Did you miss "Big Sexy?" I know you did..." he said in a sexy voice. So sexy it almost made me cum that instant. "Harder!" I cried. "Harder?" he asked teasing me. "YES!" I yelled in so much desperation and lust it hurt.

"_Fuck_!" he cried. He started to pound into me. "_Oh fuck yes_!" I cried. I was on the verge of cumming and I knew it. Kevin grabbed my cock and pulled on it. "Cum for me babe." he whispered huskily. "_Son of a bitch_!" we cried at the same time. He came inside of me as I came all over my abdomen and his chest.

He pulled out of me and laid next to me. He gathered me into his arms and said, "I'm so proud of you babe." "Thank you Kev..." I said getting ready to fall into slumber. He kissed the top of my head. "Get some rest babe." he whispered. "Love you Kevin..." I said falling into sleep. " I love you too Steve...." he replied falling into sleep himself.

_**Dani: Well what do you think? Let me and the muses know!**_

_**Stingmuse: So what's next?**_

_**Dani: Shawn/Taker for BellaHickenbottom.**_

_**Sting:And after that?**_

_**Dani: Sting/Christian for WoJo4EVER.**_

_**Sting: Yay! I love your fans.**_

_**Dani: Me too. Love ya'll! REVIEW!**_


End file.
